Royal Wedding
by fairytailfandom
Summary: This is Byron Wagner's Royal Wedding event, so this is Bryon x Reader. Taken word for word from Cybird's app, Midnight Cinderella. All credit goes to them, the story belongs to them, and the characters belong to them. ***GAME EVENT HAS ENDED, READ FOR FREE!***
1. Main Story

When I opened the door, I found Nico waiting outside. "_, are you ready?" I'd been invited to a banquet and so I was getting ready to visit Stein. "Yes! Oh, hang on a minute." As I was about to leave my room, I remembered the dress I'd made and turned back to pick it up. _After all that effort, I should take it with me._

"That's the dress you just finished making, isn't it?" Nico looked down at the dress in my hands, his expression curious. "Yes, it is." _I wonder if I should wear this to the banquet?_ Nico raised his head to meet my gaze, and smiled suddenly as if he'd guessed what I was thinking. "I'm sure King Byron will love it." "I hope so." _It'd sure make me happy if he thinks I look good in it._ I held the dress tightly as I imagined his appreciative expression, and my heart sped up a little.

* * *

That evening, we finally arrived at Stein. There was still a bit of time before the banquet, so I visited King Byron's study to greet him. "Ahh, yes." Byron stared at my dress as he spoke, his voice deep and sonorous. "It's the season for marriage in Wysteria, isn't it?" Byron had taken in interest in Wysteria's customs recently, and now he smiled as he gazed at me. "Such a season seems suited to the custom of making dresses." "Yes, it does." I smiled at him as I glanced down at my own dress. "Women in Wysteria often wear their own dresses to their weddings." "I see."

I looked up to meet his intense gaze, and a moment later I heard Nico's voice from behind me. "Clara made the dress she's wearing, you know. Isn't she amazing, Al?" "You always say the most pointless things." Nico's gaze moved away from Albert and settled on Byron instead. "She's beautiful, isn't she, King Byron?" Byron met Nico's gaze steadily for a moment, and then turned his gaze back to me, as if contemplating Nico's comment in full seriousness.

I swallowed hard, my pulse speeding up under that intense scrutiny. _When he looks at me like that- it makes me wish there was nobody else in the room but us._ At last Byron let out of soft, sighing breath, his expression relaxing a little. "Yes, she is." Byron's words seemed to echo over loud in my ears. _I knew it was a good idea to bring this dress with me._ "See, even King Byron thinks so!" "Well then, I agree with His Majesty." I couldn't help but giggle at their conversation.

* * *

The banquet was an enjoyable evening, where I shared conversations with dignitaries from several countries. As I returned to my room, I thought over all the things we'd discussed, feeling like I'd learned a lot. I was just finished brushing my hair before bed, when I heard a sudden soft knock at my door. _Don't tell me-_ I opened the door to find exactly the person I'd hoped to find standing there. "King Byron." "Good evening."

We decided to sit down in my chamber and talk for a while, and I poured tea for us both. As I was sipping my tea, Byron said something unexpected, and I raised my gaze in surprise. "I'm sorry?" "I should have some free time tomorrow. Why don't we go out somewhere for a while?" It was the last thing I'd expected him to say, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling broadly. "I'd like that."

 _He's always so busy, I never expected him to be able to make extra time for me during this trip!_ Byron narrowed his eye just slightly for a moment as he gazed down at me. "Anyway, get some sleep." He put down his teacup and stood up for the chair he'd been sitting in. As I watched him, he turned to looked down at me again, and smiled suddenly. "Your dress really suited you." "Oh- thank you!" I blinked with surprised at the sudden compliment, but Byron was already leaving the room.

 _That was unexpected._ I smiled delightedly to myself as I played his words over again in my mind.

* * *

The next morning, I got myself ready and then stepped outside the castle. Byron was waiting for me there, and he turned at the sound of my footsteps. "Did you sleep well?" Byron smiled slightly as he spoke, and I gave him a bright smile in return. "I did." _Although after that sweet compliment last night, I ended up having a few dreams about you._ Byron's expression relaxed into a broader smile, and for a moment we stood there gazing at each other. A moment later, he mounted his house and then reached out to lift me up in front of him.

"Let's go."

At last we arrived at a large mansion near a lake, and Byron took me out onto the balcony to show me the view. _Nico told me that this place used to belong to a noble family. I wonder what happened?_ As I gazed down at the still, deserted lake, Byron spoke quietly beside me. "This is the most beautiful time of the year." "I agree, it looks really lovely." I nodded, breathing deep of the fresh air, and then glancing up at him again.

"King Byron, would it be alright if I went for a short walk while you're working?" _I know he still has work left to do, and I'd rather give him some time alone so he can finish it faster._ Byron turned his gaze back to the lake, nodding in response. "Of course."

Nico accompanied me as I went for a short walk in the forest near the lake. "Be careful where you step, _- the ground's really uneven." "I will!" _It really is lovely out here, so quiet and peaceful._ I was enjoying just getting away from things and relaxing, when suddenly something made me stop.

"What the-"

* * *

Byron was glancing over a document as he walked down the corridor, when all of a sudden he raised his head, his expression serious and thoughtful. "Is something wrong, Your Majesty?" Albert was walking a step behind Byron, carrying a small stack of ledgers. "No." Byron turned his gaze towards the window, and narrowed his eye slightly. When he spoke, his voice was soft, barely audible. "Maybe I'll go take a look." "Hmm?" Albert frowned a little in confusion as Byron glanced back at him.

"We're going out." Byron and Albert left the mansion in search of _.

"How on earth can she have gone so far?" Byron glanced back at Albert briefly, but said nothing. As they continued to walk through the forest, they finally heard voices somewhere ahead of them. They followed the sound until at last they could see figures up ahead, standing between the trees.

"What's that?" Nico said, turning as if sensing their presence, and a moment later _ turned to look as well. "King Byron?" "Yes." Byron's gaze moved past Clara to the elderly couple standing in front of her. "What's wrong?"

* * *

After we said goodbye to the old couple I'd met in the woods, the four of us walked slowly back to the mansion together. "They told me that they take care of that little church, deep in the forest." As we walked I explained to Byron what Id been talking about with the old couple. "They said that in the olden days, there used to be lots of people who wanted to have a quiet wedding there, but that not many people come anymore. It seems a real shame."

"Is that so?" Byron narrowed his eye a little as he listened to my explanation. _I mean, it's so quiet, and the atmosphere here is just lovely._ A short silence fell between us, and the only sounds was our footsteps and the rustling of the leaves overhead. I heard the sound of someone stepping on a twig behind us, and then Nico spoke in a sudden rush. "Hey, I just had a great idea!"

"I'm sure it's a completely pointless idea, like usual." Nico ignored Albert's grumbling and continued to speak cheerfully. "The two of you should have one there!" Both Byron and I turned back to look at Nico at the same time. "What do you mean, 'have one'?" I asked. _He doesn't really mean what I think he means, does he?_ Byron was completely silent at my side, and when I glanced up at him I saw that he was staring at Nico, his eye slightly narrowed.

* * *

Nico's 'great idea' was that Byron and I should have a fake wedding ceremony, and that we should hold it at the little church in the middle of the forest. "I know you're already engaged and all, but you're never going to have a change to have a normal wedding, are you?" Nico smiled at me as he poured a cup of tea for me. "This is a great opportunity, why not take advantage of it? I mean, you told me yourself that you'd like to wear a wedding dress." "I know what I said, but Nico-" I took the cup of tea from him and turned my gaze to the window.

 _It's not like the king of Stein can just have a nice quiet wedding like that._

I sipped my tea, and then realized Nico was staring right at me. He spoke again, as if he'd guessed what I was thinking about. "It's okay, really. The people of Stein don't know what King Byron looks like. It'll just be a quiet ceremony for the two of you, and no one will even know." "Nico." Albert stood off to one side, frowning as he interrupted Nico. "Why must you always be so selfish-" "C'mon Albert, you're just being obstinate again." Nico glanced back at him, and laughed softly as he turned his gaze on me once more.

"What do you think, _?" "Well, I..." Byron was sitting on the sofa next to me, quietly sipping his own tea, and I turned to look at him. He sat silent, listening to the three of us go back and forth, and I wasn't quite sure if he was amused or exasperated. His gaze flickered to me for a moment, as if noticing my gaze, and then he began to speak. "You should do what you want to do." "King Byron..." _Are you really going to leave it up to me?_

I considered his words, and then turned my gaze back to meet Nico's. "I think it would make me happy to stand in that couples church and exchange our vows." Nico's face brightened immediately at my words. "Then it's settled! I'll make the arrangements right away." Albert folded his arms across his chest, giving an loud sigh as he spoke. "Tomorrow is the ball."

 _Oh damn, I forgot about that._

I pursed my lips as I considered the timing. _We're heading home to Wysteria the next morning, right after the ball. There's not a lot of spare time. And the ball is the actual reason I'm here, too._ "So long as we're back in time, it'll be fine." Nico's voice sounded completely unconcerned as he turned his gaze to look at Byron. Byron sat silently in his chair, resting his chin on his hands. He hadn't offered his own opinion once during our conversation, and I suddenly wondered what he was thinking.

"King Byron, how do you feel about it?" _I can't help it- even if it's a fake wedding, the idea of doing it makes me really happy. But I don't want to force him to do something he doesn't want to do._ Byron's gaze met mine, and all of a sudden he smiled, his expression gentle. "I don't mind at all."

And so it was decided- we were to hold a secret wedding ceremony at the old church. But I didn't want to just let everyone else make the arrangements for me while I sat around and did nothing. I wanted to help somehow, so I asked Nico to give me something to do. He decided that it was my job to go out and pick flowers to decorate the church.

"I'm sure I remembered there being flowers around here somewhere..." As I walked through the peaceful forest, I remembered the smiles of the old couple. When we'd told them that we wanted to hold a wedding at their church, they looked so delighted. _It feels good to bring happiness to other people like that._ I spotted some flowers near the path, and I knelt down and began to pick them, placing them in a basket I'd brought.

My mind was focused on collecting enough flowers to decorate the church properly, when suddenly I heard a voice from just behind me. "You're rather enthusiastic." "Ahh!" I jumped in surprise, then quickly stood up to gaze at Byron. "King Byron-" Byron's gaze met mine for a moment, serious and intense, and then he leaned closer, his face moving towards mine.

His gaze dropped to the flowers in my hands, and his voice was soft when he spoke. "What is it that makes a wedding so special?" He reached out and caught hold of a single petal as it fell from my fingers. "I don't really understand." I looked up at his confused expression, trying to think of the right words to explain. "Well... part of it is the happiness of receiving blessings from the people around you. But I also think that being able to exchange vows of love with the person you love is something many people yearn for."

 _When I was a child, it was something I dreamed of- to find someone to speak those words of love with._ Byron gazed down at me seriously, as if he was considering my words. Then all of a sudden he smiled, and there was something sweet about it. "And those feelings have nothing to do with country you come from, do they?" "No, they don't." _Wanting to share happiness with your loved one has nothing to do with where you come from, what you look like, or what age you live in._

"A wedding is something many people dream of." I nodded firmly as I spoke, and Byron's smile turned into a smirk. "I see." His gaze dropped again to stare at the gathered flowers I held in my hand. _Byron?_ Byron reached out slowly, his fingers gently stroking my wrist. "King Byron, what is it?" He stoked my hand for a moment, and then gently pulled the flowers from my grasp, dropped them in the basket at my feet. "Um?"

His fingers seemed to leave an echo of warmth where they'd touched, and I could feel my pulse speeding up. _What was that all about?_ I looked up at him, and at last he spoke, his gaze meeting mine. "If I remember correctly..." His voice was like a sweet, breathy sigh. "...it's the ring finger on the left hand, isn't it?" _Oh, Byron~_

"King Byron?" My heart was pounding at the softness of his caress, and I feel him loop something around my ring finger. _Did he just-_ Byron let go of my hand, and I raised it up towards my face to take a look. I found that he'd placed a four-leaf clover on my finder, the stem twined together to create a ring. "I just found it over there. You told me about these before." "Yes, I did."

I remembered a conversation we'd had some time ago. _"It's said that if you find a four leaf clover, your wish will come true." "A four-leaf clover?" Byron gazed at me in the flickering light from the lamp. "Yes. I remember when I was younger, wishing things like I hope I find my true love soon'."_

I smiled to myself as I gazed down at the four-leaf clover on my ring finger. _I can't believe he remembered that. That is almost like- like an engagement ring!_ My heart skipped a beat at the thought, and I looked up to meet his intense gaze. "King Byron?" "Yes?" There was still that sweet tone to his voice, but as I started to speak...

 _Oh, dammit._

I heard the sound of Nico calling our names from somewhere behind us. "Sounds like they're looking for us." Byron turned back to look at me, and offered me his hand, the gesture entirely natural somehow. For a moment, I felt almost giddy with happiness. I giggled, and Byron asked "What is it?" "Nothing." _I don't know why, but Byron's gesture seemed so natural somehow. It made me feel all happy inside._

I reached out and placed my hand in his, taking care not to lose the four-leaf clover on my finger. _I think it's because I'm just so happy that things feel so natural between us._ Byron squeezed my hand gently, and we walked back to the mansion together, hand in hand.

* * *

That evening, back at the mansion by the lake- We'd decided to have the ceremony first thing the next morning, and Nico and I were chatting excitedly about it. "I'm really looking forward to it, aren't you, _?" "I am. Thanks for everything, Nico." _I never thought I could actually have that childhood dream come true- I'm really happy and grateful._

Nico met my gaze, and I smiled up at him, still feeling a little dazed that it was actually happening. But a moment later, Nico gave a long, soft sigh, and his expression changed. When he spoke, his voice suddenly sounded serious. "You know, to be honest, I expected King Byron to say 'Do whatever you want'." "Oh?" I raised an eyebrow at him, and Nico smiled at me again. "But the truth is, King Byron-" Nico paused, and right at the moment there was a knock at the door, Byron stepped into the room.

"King Byron!" "You're still awake?" As Byron walked towards us, Nico gave me a bright smile and turned away. "Well then, I'll be off. Goodnight, _." "Goodnight Nico." I watched as he walked away, but I was still wondering what he'd been about to say. _I know he was about to tell me something, and maybe it was something important._

Nico stepped out of the room, and the door fell shut behind him. I turned my gaze towards Byron, only to find him staring down at me. "King Byron, is something the matter?" _I hope he hasn't been working all this time- it's awfully late._ As I stood from the sofa, Byron began to speak. "No. I just wanted to talk to you for a while."

"Oh?"

 _I wonder if there's something in particular he wants to discuss._ The lamp flickered in the dim room, elongating the shadows on the wall. As Byron stepped towards me, my heart sped up a little at how beautiful he looked in the lamplight. "You told me that getting married is a dream of yours. What comes after that?" I widened my eyes in surprise at his words. _Has he been thinking about it ever since I said that?_

"After that..." I could feel his gaze on me as I searched for the right words. "Well, it's not exactly 'happily ever after', is it? But I don't think people's dreams just end with the wedding." I raised my gaze to meet his, and found myself suddenly captivated by shadow of his eyelashes against his cheek. _Yes, that's it. All the little things like that._

"So long as the person you love is beside you, you can continue to dream." Byron narrowed his eye at my words, and I could see him thinking them over. After a moment he gave a soft sigh, and his expression changed. "I see. Now I think I understand." He gazed down at me, and his voice was a sweet murmur. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning- I'd gotten up early to bake a cake, and now that it was finished, I looked up at Albert. "Thank you for helping me, Albert." Albert had gotten up just as early as I had, and in spite of his muttered grumbles. He'd worked hard alongside me to make sure the cake turned out perfectly. "I'm doing this is for His Majesty." Albert turned his face away from me, adjusting his glasses as he spoke.

At that moment the door to the room opened and Nico poked his head in to look at us. "Nico? What is it?" His expression seemed clouded somehow, and I frowned a little. _Don't tell me something's happened._ Out of the corner of my eye I could see Albert frowning as well as he started at Nico. I glanced up at him, but he pressed his lips together, saying nothing.

Nico shut the door behind him, and then leaning against and spoke in a quiet voice. "I'm so sorry _... something urgent came up, and King Byron has to deal with it."

 _Oh no._

I caught my breath at Nico's words, my shoulders slumping a little. I could feel a sudden prick of tears behind my eyes, and I quickly blinked them away. _It's not a real wedding, after all. I can't let them see how disappointed I feel. And Byron's the king, so it's hardly a surprise that something came up._ "It's okay." I schooled my features into a smile as I nodded at him.

* * *

I walked through the forest by myself, wearing the dress that I'd prepared for the event. _It's a shame we couldn't have the ceremony, but I'm happy just to come here._ I slowed my step and looked down at the ring finger on my left hand. I was still wearing the four-leaf clover that Byron had shaped into a ring for me.

"King Byron..." As I murmured his name under my breath, the thicket of trees off to my left began to rustle suddenly. _What's that?_ I turned in surprise, and at that moment I saw-

"Sorry for making you wait."


	2. Sweet Ending

**SWEET ROUTE:**

"Sorry for making you wait." I caught my breath with surprise as Byron appeared out of the thicket of trees beside me. "King Byron- but how?" "What do you mean, 'how'?" Byron narrowed his eye for a moment, tilting his head to one side as he gazed at me.

"I promised you, didn't I?" "Yes, but-" _You came all this way, just because of that? In spite of your urgent business?_ A sudden gust of breeze rustled the leaves in the trees above us, and I could feel something stirring in my heart as well. _I can't help it- I don't care about your work, I'm just happy you're here._ I could feel the silly smile on my face as I gazed up at him, and he offered me his hand.

"Let's go."

It was another one of those gestures that seemed natural now, and every time it happened I felt a thrill of delight. "Okay." I placed my hand in his, and twined our fingers together, squeezing his hand gently.

* * *

We made our way to the tiny church deep in the forest, and stood in front of the old couple. Nico and Albert watched as I walked down the aisle, my full skirts swaying with each step. It felt just like a real wedding, and I couldn't help the nervous flutter in my stomach. _I almost feel more nervous than I do when I was first presented to the people as the princess._

At last the old couple spoke the line that asked about eternal love, and 'for better or for worse'. Byron gazed seriously at the old couple for a moment, and then he smiled suddenly, his gaze flicking to me. "I do." Although I'd dreamed of it since I was a kid, I'd never really expected to hear those words said aloud, about me.

I stared up at Byron, completely forgetting my words as my heart thrummed with happiness. The sunlight streamed through the windows of the church, catching in his black hair and making it shine somehow. "Hey." At the sound of his voice, I realized suddenly that it was my turn, and I was meant to be saying something.

"Ah! I do!" I nodded quickly, and Byron gave a soft sigh that sounded almost relieved somehow. The old couple spoke again, one proclaiming us man and wide, and the other telling Byron to kiss the bride.

 _The kiss-_

I stared up at his beautiful face, my heart suddenly beating fast, and for a moment my eyes blurred. "What is it?" "Nothing, I'm just so... happy."

Byron's lips turned up at the corners, just slightly, and he reached out and slid one arm around my waist. He pulled me closer to him, and then stared down at me, his gaze intense. His gaze captivating me, and for a moment I just stared right back at him.

Then I stood up on my tiptoes, reaching out to catch hold of his arms. As I raised my head, he lowered his, and slowly our lips met. His mouth of soft and gentle against mine, a kiss that was light and yet full of hope and promise. I closed my eyes slowly, wanting to remember everything about that moment.

At last our lips parted and I opened my eyes again, taking a deep breath. _This is the kiss that seals our love._ I couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across my face as I gazed up at Byron.

As we stared at each other, I felt his grip on my waist tighten. A moment later he lifted me into his arms, and I laughed with happy surprise. He held me tight against him, bringing our faces close together again. A moment later his lips met mine, a much deeper kiss than the last one.

I closed my eyes as our mouths moved together, and a soft sigh escaped me as they parted again. When I looked up at Byron, his smile seemed as glad as mine.

 _Oh, Byron~_

His lips pressed against mine again, and I gave myself over to his kiss, no longer caring that we had an audience. Somewhere nearby, I could faintly hear Nico's voice as he spoke softly to Albert "Just what I'd expect of the happy couple." "Of course."

* * *

After the ceremony was over, we returned to Stein Castle in time for the ball. The ball ended without a hitch, and after it was done I returned to my room. _I really enjoyed the ball. But I have to admit, I enjoyed our 'wedding' even more._

As I sat there thinking, I carefully closed the thick book I held in my hands. I'd placed the four leaf clover I'd received from Byron in between the pages. _It's so precious to me. I hope I can press it flat and keep it forever._ A moment later, a sudden breeze blew through the room, ruffling the pages of the book.

At the same time, the door to my chamber opened quietly. "King Byron?" I turned to see Byron standing in the doorway, gazing quietly at me across the room. As he stared at me, I glanced down and realized I was still wearing my ball gown.

 _I completely forgot to get changed when I got back!_

"Oh, if you could give me a moment, I'll get changed into something more comfortable." "Of course." Instead of leaving, Byron stepped into the room, his expression unconcerned as he closed the door behind him. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Um..."

I wasn't sure whether he was serious or not, and I hesitated as he crossed the room towards me. His fingers caught hold of the ties on my dress, and I gazed up at him as he began to unlace them. He gave a soft sigh that was half laughter as he spoke. "I'm sure I heard somewhere that it's the groom's job to undress his bride on their wedding night."

"Well-" I couldn't help but laugh softly at his words. _I'm not sure if 'job' is the right word, but I'm not about to complain, either._ Byron's fingers were gentle yet sensual somehow as he unlaced the ties down the front of my dress.

I could see the desire in his gaze as he stared down at me, and my heart was pounding as I met his stare boldly. When he spoke again, his voice was deep and husky. "Turn around." "All right." I turned away from him, and lifted my hair out of the way so he could reach the ties at the back.

 _It feels special somehow, having him undress me like this._

I could feel heat building up deep inside me in anticipation of all that was yet to come. I closed my eyes, feeling the touch of his fingers trailing down my back, undoing the ties almost achingly slowly. "Are you sure-" Before I could finish speaking, Byron gave one final tug, and my dress came entirely loose all at once.

The fabric lid to the ground, leaving me bared before him, and I shivered a little in the cool night air. "King Byron..." I turned to look over my shoulder, gazing at him with wide eyes.

As our eyes met, he reached out and slipped his arms around my middle, pulling me back towards him. He buried his face in my hair, his voice amused as he spoke. "This is a job I could get used to."

I felt a giggle rising up inside, but then Byron's lips nibbled on my earlobe, and the sound that came out was a soft sigh instead. Byron's hands gently caressed my bare skin, sliding slowly upwards towards my breasts. I leaned back against him, my body arching under his tender touch.

I couldn't help the sighs and moans escaping me as his fingers ran across my skin. _I..._ Byron's hands cupped my breasts gently, caressing and teasing them.

 _I feel like I could spend forever with you and it would never be enough._

"King Byron..." I hesitated a moment, and then turned slowly in his arms, facing him. He readjusted his grip on him, his arms tightening around my back. He gazed down at me in the flickering lamplight of the room, and spoke in a soft whisper.

"You're beautiful."

He leaned closer, his lips pressing against my neck, his tongue flicking against my skin. I tilted my head back, gasping softly at the sweet sensation. I could feel heat building up inside me, thrilling though my whole body.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around Byron's neck, clinging tightly to him, and a moment later he lifted me in his arms and carried me across to the bed. He laid me down gently on the covers, and then lifted my left hand towards his mouth.

 _Oh Byron~_

His lips placed a soft, gentle kiss against my ring finger. "You know..." I blinked slowly as I gazed up at him, but before I could finish speaking, he kissed me on the lips this time. I sighed softly against his lips, my mouth parting slightly, and his tongue slid into my mouth, twining and toying with mine.

 _I want to promise you, over and over and over-_ I closed my eyes as I gave myself over to the taste of his sweet kisses. I reached out my left hand and caught hold of his, linking our fingers together. _I will love you forever and always._ But Byron's kisses were so passionate I was too breathless to speak, and all I could do was moan softly as I surrendered my body to him.


	3. Premium Ending

**PREMIUM ROUTE:**

"Sorry for making you wait." "King Byron?!" I stared in shock as Byron stepped out from the thicket of trees beside me. _Am I dreaming? I mean, something urgent came up and he couldn't come, right?_ I blinked up at him as he stepped towards me, still trying to process the fact that he was really here.

"Yes- I'm sorry."

I couldn't help the sudden smile that spread across my face as I gazed up at him. He stopped in front of me, and his expression relaxed into a smile as well. The sight of his gentle, smiling face made my heart skip a beat. _It really is you. You're here._

For a moment I wanted to jump into his arms, but then I remembered I was wearing a heavy wedding dress. But all of a sudden Byron reached out towards me, and before I could react, he lifted me into his arms, cradling me against his chest.

"But I can walk-" His face was suddenly very close, and my pulse sped up as our eyes met. "We need to get back to the castle soon, so we have to hurry." "Do you mean-" _You came here without telling anyone?_

I reached up and put my arms around his neck and he shifted a little, holding me more tightly against him. I leaned my head against his shoulder as he began to walk. "Don't worry. I've left Nico to deal with everything. All you need to do is come with me." His smile was sweet and reassuring, and I couldn't help but smile back.

I knew that I could trust him when he said that everything would be okay, so I leaned against him and let him carry me as he walked swiftly through the forest. Byron and I returned safely to Stein Castle, but we were behind schedule, and there was no time before the ball for me to get changed.

I had no choice but to attend the ball in the wedding dress I'd been wearing.

As I waited or Byron to make his appearance, I thought about what Nico had told me earlier. _"Once the ball is over, we'll head to the church again. King Byron said that he'd make time for it for sure." King Byron is always so busy, and yet he's making time for me. I feel a little guilty, but more than that, I feel so happy._

As I stood there thinking, a sudden whispering started up in the crowd around me. "Hmm?" I realized everyone was looking at the stairs, so I turned to look as well.

When my gaze reached the top of the stairs, I widened my eyes with surprise.

King Byron was standing there, looking proud and regal. He was wearing something entirely different to what he usually wore. He looked so elegant in his white suit- his navy blue tie and golden adornments looked perfect on him, with his cape flowing behind him.

I'd never seen him look so beautiful, and for a moment I was lost for words. Byron quietly descended the stairs, ignoring the other people, and came to stand in front of me. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I-" I was still so started that the words spilled from my mouth before I'd stopped to think. "King Byron- you look so beautiful, and it surprised me-" Something about his expression stopped me mid-sentence, and I bit my lip.

 _Maybe 'beautiful' wasn't the right word to use. But it's the truth, after all._ "Beautiful, hm?" Byron smiled suddenly, his expression amused, and I breathed a small sigh of relief. "It doesn't seem so bad when you say it." Byron spoke in a soft voice, and then offered me his hand. As I placed my hand in his, I felt my pulse speed up.

* * *

Later in the evening, we sneaked out of the ball and exchanged our vows at the church in the dead of the night. On our way back from the church, we visited the nearby lake. "Oh, wow!"

The surface of the lake was completely still, and I could clearly see the full moon reflected in it. The sight was so amazing that it took my breath away. _This is such a wonderful evening. Is this happiness something that will always be fleeting?_

I glanced up to see that Byron was gazing quietly out across the lake. In the bright moonlight, even his dark hair seemed to glow. _Or will I always be happy just being by your side?_ Byron turned at last, as if feeling my gaze on him. As our eyes met, I felt a sudden breeze on my cheek.

 _Oh, Byron~_

I felt as if he was staring right into my soul, and I wondering if he could see how happy I felt right at the moment. After a long silence, his lips parted, and he spoke in a soft murmur. "_."

He opened his arms wide, his expression gentle and welcoming. I didn't hesitate to step into his embrace, burying my face in his warm chest. He slid his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. For a moment, I felt the pinprick of tears in my eyes.

 _I've never felt this happy in my life. I wonder if anyone in the world has ever felt this happy._ Byron raised one hand and gently stroked my hair. His other hand was warm against my waist, and I clung tightly to him.

"Getting married was never a dream of mine. I always just felt like it was some checkpoint I had to get past." He gave a soft laugh that was part of a sigh, and tightened his grip on me. "But being with you makes me realize so many things anew."

I felt myself smiling at his words, and the wondering tone in his voice. _You're not the only one. You've taught me so much, too._

I wrapped my arms tightly around his broad back, and squeezed him tightly as I raised my head to meet his gaze.

"I feel the same way. I've realized it's not just a dream- it's a checkpoint, too, something worth reaching. When I'm with you..." The gentleness in his features caught me mid sentence and the echo of my half-finished sentence seemed to ring out in the forest around us.

Byron lifted his hand from my waist, and gently cupped my cheek. _You understand, don't you? You always do._ As I gazed up at him in wonder and love, he smiled softly.

His face moved slowly towards mine, and my eyes fell shut as our lips met. His kiss of soft and sure, a sweet warmth that seemed to pierce right through me, and I gave a feathery moan as our lips parted.

Why did he always leave me wanting more? I felt almost lonely for a moment without his lips against mine. _I don't think I could ever love this man enough._ Suddenly I felt almost overwhelmed by the depth of my feelings for Byron, and I dropped my gaze just a little. Byron's fingers gently caught me under the chin, lifting my face up again.

"Look at me." I raised my gaze to meet his again, and the look in his eye captivated me. Then his lips pressed against mine again, firmer and more wanting than before. Our tongues met and twined together, warm and passionate, and I clung desperately to him as our mouths moved together.

My body felt hot with desire for him, and when his fingers slid under my dress, caressing my bare skin, I felt myself quivering all over with need for his touch. His fingers slid slowly up my thigh, gentle against my skin, and I gave a soft moan as I leaned against him. "Do you want to go back?" Byron's voice was teasing in my ear, his breath hot against my neck. "I don't mind if we stay here, though."

I started to speak, but Byron's tongue slid along my earlobe, making me groan instead. I closed my eyes as a shiver ran through my body. I swallowed hard, trying to regain my composure under his sweet caresses.

"I want-" His tongue slid down my neck, and I lost my words again. "It's up to you, I'll do whatever you want." As he spoke, Byron's hand slid teasingly up my leg, skirting past the places I wanted him to touch most. He slid further up my belly and stopped, just shy of my breasts. His fingers waited there, warm against my skin. _When you keep touching me like that-_

"Byron..." I took a deep, quavering breath and let it out again. I could feel him smiling as he gazed down at me. _How do you expect me to be able to say anything?_ At that moment, he reached up and pulled my dress down, baring my breasts completely. He lowered his face to my breasts and began to kiss me, his tongue warm and sure.

I moaned desperately, wrapping my arms around him and clinging tightly to him. _This is all I've ever wanted- to be able to share these precious moments with you. I've never felt..._ I smiled up at the moon watching over us and closed my eyes.

 _I've never felt this happy in all my life._

A moment later Byron's mouth pressed against mine again, and I could feel that he was smiling too.


	4. Secret Ending

**SECRET ROUTE: (aka premium route from Byron's 2nd person POV)**

"Sorry for making you wait."

"King Byron?!" _ was staring up at him in shock as he walked towards her. She looked somehow as though she thought she was dreaming, and something in his heart stirred at the sight. _When you look at me like that, I feel... strange._

"Yes- I'm sorry." Byron tried to ignore the odd sensation, and reached out towards _. He lifted her in his arms, cradling her against his chest. Her body felt warm and soft as it pressed against him, and he felt a shiver run through him, spreading out from each spot where they were touching.

 _The things she makes me feel..._

"We need to get back to the castle soon, so we have to hurry." He could see the confusion in her expression, but nonetheless she wrapped her arms trustingly around his neck. His pulse began to speed up at the warmth of her body, so close to his.

* * *

Once they reached the castle, he sent her ahead of him to the ball while he finished up the last of his work. But at last it was done, and he made his way towards the ballroom.

The windows he passed were dark, and he could clearly see himself reflected in them. _I never expected that I would purposely choose to go to one of these. I really have changed._

"Your Majesty, is something the matter?" He glanced back at Albert, keeping pace just behind him, and narrowed his eye thoughtfully. "Al, do I seem like I've changed to you?" "Changed?" Albert's eyes narrowed behind his glasses, and he tipped his head thoughtfully.

"Now that you mention it, I seem to recall Nico saying something like that."

"Oh?"

 _"Don't you think King Byron's expression has changed since he met _?" "What?" "He looks so much gentler."_ "Well, he was probably mistaken though." "I see." Byron turned to face forwards again, contemplating what Albert had just told him.

 _Gentler, hmm? That's not the kind of word that would usually make me happy. And yet..._ "I don't mind." "What's that?" The words were too quiet for Albert to hear, and he blinked after Byron in confusion.

* * *

Byron stood at the top of the ballroom stairs for a moment, and then slowly descended into the room. He could see Clara standing near the bottom of the stairs, gazing up at him.

The room was filled with a crowd of people, all of the dressed in their finery, but his gaze found her unerringly in the midst of them, and she was all he saw. _Somehow she's the only one who really matters to me._ He smiled as he met her gaze across the room, and they stared at each other as he approached her.

He felt captivated by the look in her eyes, unable to tear his gaze away. _When she looks at me with that expression, it's like I'm hers forever- and I don't mind._

Byron took Clara by the hand, and led her to the middle of the ballroom. He slid his arm around her waist, and they began to dance in time to the music. As her skirt fluttered gracefully around her ankles, he could hear the envious sighs from the people watching.

He looked down at her serene expression, and thought about what she'd said a moment ago. _"King Byron- you look so beautiful, and it surprised me-" I surprised you, hm?_ His gaze moved away to the surrounding crowds for a moment. _I think I should've been the one who said that._

At last the music stopped, and their dance came to an end. "King Byron?" _ was gazing up at him, waiting for his next move, and he took her hand and began to lead her away. "Where are we going?"

"I promised you, didn't I?"

He glanced back at her as he spoke, in time to see a hopeful smile flit across her face. Something about the sudden happiness in her expression tugged at his heart, and without even thinking he turned a little, pulling her towards him.

She gave a short startled gasp, a sound that turned into a laugh as he caught her in his arms. He pulled her against his chest, wrapping his cloak around her to hide her. With his arm tight around her shoulder, they began to walk again.

 _When I'm with you, I feel the strangest things burning me up inside. It feels painful, and yet sweet, all at once. I wish I knew how to explain it in words._ He had no answer for that, but there was one thing he was sure of.

 _That sweet expression of yours- I don't want anyone else to ever see that face but me._

* * *

At last they'd almost reached the tiny church deep in the forest.

Byron climbed down from his horse, and helped _ down to the ground. As he lowered her slowly, the white veil over her head fluttered in the breeze. In the moonlight she seemed to shine somehow, and for a moment he was captivated by the sight of her.

"King Byron? Is something the matter?" Byron frowned a little as he set her down on the ground, his mind suddenly churning. _I always thought marriage was just a contract that binds countries and families together._

He tightened his grip on _'s waist, leaning towards her. He pressed his forehead against her soft hair, closing his eye for a moment with a soft sigh. _But even if this isn't a real wedding, I feel as if I need it, to hold onto you somehow. If I don't..._

"You might fly away."

"Me? Fly away?" There was soft laughter in her voice and Byron smiled back at her. "Never mind."

 _When I look at you like this, I remember things I thought I'd forgotten from my childhood. Like the feeling that the precious things I keep close are slipping away from me._ He felt a sudden cold shiver down his spine, and he pushed away the painful memories.

* * *

They exchanged their wedding vows at the tiny church, and then made their way to the lake near the mansion. Byron stood in silence for a long time, staring out at the lake. The water was still, and the moon was reflected clearly in its surface.

 _Beautiful things will always break, sooner or later._

Even the moon reflected in the lake would waver and vanish with a single gust of wind. _And yet, I can't just stay silent, watching them from a distance._ At that moment, he realized that _ was gazing up at him.

 _Yes... those are the eyes; that is the expression._ "Clara..." His voice was barely more than a whisper, and then he wrapped her in a tight embrace. _When you're with me, I feel so warm._ He didn't know how to put his feelings into words for her. _But at the same time..._

He could feel her face pressed against his chest and his heart was pounding at the sensation. "Getting married was never a dream of mine. I always just felt like it was checkpoint I had to get past."

 _But now, I would do anything, no matter how heartless, to keep you by my side._

 _Sometimes, I scare myself._ "Being with you makes me realize so many things anew." He sighed softly as he fully realized that meaning behind his own words.

 _Is this what they mean when they say 'swearing for eternity'?_ "I feel the same way." He felt her arms wrapped tightly around him, and he smiled. _What waits for us in our future is not necessarily 'eternity'. But if I want to see it, then I have to create that future myself._

Byron felt a sudden sure resolve in his heart, and he raised his hand, cupping her cheek and lifting her face so he could see her clearly.

He was suddenly overwhelmed with how dear she was to him- how much he valued every single part of her. His hand trailed gently down her check, and she blinked up at him, her eyes full of promise. He leaned towards her, and those large eyes fell shut as his lips pressed against hers.

 _This kiss is my promise to you. **I will show you eternity.**_


End file.
